Behind Closed Doors
by Countess Millarca
Summary: This is basically where all the adult themed chapters from my serial, "An Unconventional Courting", will be featured. It's a behind the scenes fic, and if it was not clear enough, yep, them be shameless smuts.
1. Hazy Pleasure

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All credit belongs to Takahashi, Rumiko-sensei.**

**This was created for the lovely Katt, who - let's go with - 'convinced' me to write a behind the scenes lemony fic for the drabble AUC. Enjoy the smut, love ;)**

**Scene between chapters 47 & 48.**

Kagome silently cursed all known deities and three infuriating inuyoukai in particular for her current predicament as she paced furiously inside the lush bath chamber. The thought of what Sesshoumaru had commanded her to perform was disturbing enough without the added knowledge of him being in the next room doing exactly the same. Running her slender fingers through matted raven locks, the miko sighed deeply in resignation as she finally accepted the inevitable fate she had been dealt with. It was a minor inconvenience which would help her achieve her primary goal in the end; avoiding this ridiculous mating. There was no other choice…

She started undressing quickly, wanting to get this over with as fast as possible, throwing the clothes all around her in a disarrayed mess. She shivered lightly when cool air caressed her heated flesh feeling thankful for the foggy atmosphere inside the bath chamber. It helped conceal partly the lascivious act she was about to immerse herself in. She lowered herself to the alabaster marble, covering the entirety of the lavish room, and submerged her legs languidly in the warm waters, her lower body faintly hidden beneath their hazy surface.

She was neither a novice to acts of pleasure such as this nor was she ignorant of a man's touch, yet it had been a few moths since she had participated in either of them. Furthermore, it was kind of hard to get in the mood for an absurd reason like that. Just remembering what she was expected to do after she had finished with the whole ordeal seriously dampened whatever desires she might have had in a different occasion.

Averting all lingering thoughts on the matter at hand in fear of never getting properly motivated to do this, she exhaled a long breath trying to recall how a man's lean, muscled body had felt against her sleek skin. Taut, firm flesh sliding against hers agonizingly slow, a heavy frame pressing her down forcefully, a much familiar hardness nudging her inner thigh in a provocative and arousing manner.

She allowed the shadowy waters to lick at her skin erotically relaxing the tense muscles of her lower stomach as she pressed cool hands against her moist skin, her breath hitching in her throat when lustful memories of past experiences resurfaced vividly in her half lucid mind and her hands instinctively slid upwards to knead her aching breasts. Fingers circled erect nipples, pinching them lightly, causing a slight pain mixed with pleasure at the motions.

Her tongue darted out to lick her lips slowly, sneaking back inside in favor of teeth biting lightly at her bottom lip as a guttural sound escaped her throat. The thought of long, male fingers replacing her own in her dazed mind ignited a liquid fire between her thighs and she clenched them closed tight, needing to elevate the ache a little. Her back arched off of the marble surface, plump breasts thrusting forward covered behind long silken tresses as her fingers glided lower to circle the bundle of nerves screaming for her attention below.

She felt extremely hot, restless, her aura flaring in burning intensity and her body crying out for a much needed release desperately. Indulging the insistent heated demands, she allowed her fingers to slip between her swollen folds, pushing them inside in a slow rhythm that always had the desired result from experience. She thrust two digits within her tight sheath in slow, measured strokes while her thumb caressed her clitoris in time to her pumps, panting breathlessly as she was reaching completion after a few minutes when a deep baritone broke through her lust induced trance.

"When you have achieved fulfillment, you may enter the bedroom. This one has completed his part, miko," a sensual, husky timbre echoed throughout the chamber and Kagome discovered in horrid fascination that she was actually getting more turned on by the addition of his sinful voice regardless of the content of his words. She would understand it if she felt surprise, shock, indignation, anger even…_but arousal_?

"I…I will be o-out in a…f-few minutes," she replied in a throaty whisper much to her utter mortification, biting down on her lip to keep her voice low, her fingers stilling deep within her wet core as she felt her walls convulse around them helpless to prevent her peak.

"I was aware of the state you were in, miko. An exceptional sense of smell is not the only trait possessed by inuyoukai. Sensitive hearing is another advantage we have amongst _others_," Sesshoumaru clarified in the same damnably erotic voice and Kagome flushed crimson from his sexual hint as she tried to ride out her overwhelming orgasm without giving herself away, but failing miserably when a loud cry escaped her bruised lips.

_'Damn him…is he doing this deliberately?' _the miko mused in exasperation, closing her glazed sapphire orbs as the masculine hands she had been fantasizing about before transformed into elegant, pale claws adorned with double magenta stripes.

In a matter of seconds after the sensuous image of those dangerous claws pleasuring her had entered her treacherous thoughts, she swore she could feel them grazing her sensitive flesh in the most desirable ways, causing additional spasms as her inner muscles clamped down on her fingers again and her whole body shook from the force of her prolonged release.

_'W-What the hell just happened!?' _Kagome wondered confused with an alarmed expression as she began to come down from the exhilarating high slowly.

**Next chapter contains Sesshy's experience while Kagome was being naughty in the bath ;)**


	2. Crimson Stained Furs

**The second part of what happened between chapters 47~48 told from Sesshoumaru's perspective! Enjoy, Katt ;)**

Sesshoumaru could hear in great clarity the frantic pacing of the woman inside his bath chambers. Her ire and displeasure at the act they had been forced to perform was quite understandable. If he wished to be honest with himself, he was not inclined to engage in such intimate activities within her close proximity either. The thought that she would be aware of his actions, also, served to further his frustration and rightful anger towards the damned elders of his clan. It had to be done, though…

His chaotic thoughts raced towards his most recent sexual encounter with his mistress. It had been quick and to the point as always. The purpose of his scarce visits upon Chiaki only served to alleviate his aching discomfort more than actually gain pleasure after all. The woman did not seem to mind though; in fact, if her wanton cries and loud urgings for him to thrust deeper and harder within her wet heat were any indication, she very much enjoyed their coupling sessions…unlike him.

Releasing a long suffered sigh as he shook his head to clear such unwanted musings, he proceeded to diverge himself of his elaborate armor and clothing swiftly. After he was done, he lay back on the lavish furs spread on the large bed languidly, basking in their soft caress against his naked skin as he erased all other distracting sounds save for the miko's breathless gasps and needful moans. It had been a while since he had last heard feminine cries of passion or caught the heady scent of a female's arousal. Mostly, because he usually found the sounds and scents offensive to his sensitive nose, so females were always careful to conceal them around him. Yet, for some strange reason, he was not averse to this woman's hoarse moans and velvety scent.

His world became dark as he lowered painted eyelids slowly allowing baser instincts to take hold of reason and primal desires to awaken. Hard stomach muscles clenched tightly as clawed fingernails ghosted over his pale skin lower in search of his semi aroused flesh. He was faintly surprised to discover he was partly erect when he wrapped a calloused hand around the base of his cock in a firm hold. Bending a leg over the lustrous fur, he slid his hand up and down his heated flesh, hissing in pleasure when he found his usual rhythm. Head tilted back, the cords of his neck strained as a fine sheen of sweat covered his naked skin while he rocked himself against the damp fur more vigorously. His breath became labored and fangs peeked over his lower lip, biting viciously into tender skin, scarlet marring alabaster in sensual thin rivulets gliding under his chin seductively.

A rapturous cry echoed vaguely from the bath chamber's direction, causing his grip to tighten slightly as he applied more pressure to the head of his cock between his forefinger and thumb, warm liquid coating his long fingers. He buried a clawed hand deeply into the silver stained fur to keep a firm grasp on reality as an ecstatic rush coursed through his lean frame, a low growl escaping his lips. In mere seconds, it transformed into a bestial rumble as his balls tightened painfully, his release begging to be spilled all over heaving abdomen muscles. A wanton, husky moan signifying the miko's imminent orgasm triggered his own as well. Warm, sticky liquid spurted forth to be splattered all over his slick pale flesh as his eyes shot open abruptly, liquid golden fire burning strongly within their darkened vermillion depths.

He lay unmoving, breathing heavily all over the crimson stained fur, struggling to regain a semblance of control as the shade slowly bled out of his glazed gaze. He would restrain his carnal urges lest he made a fool of himself in front of a ningen onna no less in later acts they had to participate together. His nostrils flared slightly as he caught proof of the enticing, sultry scent of her arousal and he mastered all of his mental reserves to still a damned part of his anatomy that almost rose to attention again. He needed to distract his lust filled mind from succumbing to the calls of the flesh yet again and there was only one way to do it.

"When you have achieved fulfillment, you may enter the bedroom. This one has completed his part, miko," Sesshoumaru informed the woman in the next chamber in a low, throaty rumble laced with remnants of his previous earth shattering orgasm. He could clearly hear her sharp intake as the heady scent of her heat intensified at his seemingly blunt comment.

"I…I will be o-out in a…f-few minutes," Kagome replied in a deep moan tinted in burning need, her breath hitching momentarily, giving Sesshoumaru a potent image of what exactly must have happened at that instance. His claws twitched in dark anticipation as his fangs elongated once more and he couldn't help but tease the woman in a most uncharacteristic manner that betrayed his usual stoic façade.

"I was aware of the state you were in, miko. An exceptional sense of smell is not the only trait possessed by inuyoukai. Sensitive hearing is another advantage we have amongst _others_," he explained in a lusty growl, relishing in the loud cry his ambiguous words elicited from the panting miko. She was an irritating female; of that there was no doubt, yet he found himself craving to hear more of her wanton whispers strangely. Not that he would ever admit that aloud to her or anyone else for that matter though. It was a temporary lapse in his perfect judgment; one he was determined to rectify effective immediately.

**Expect more chapters here whenever there are sexual hints in the drabble!**


	3. Moon Flower Garden

**A/N: This was written for the lovely Sama who requested a lemon be made after that hint regarding Inu no Taishou's amorous ways ;)**

**P.S. For that reason Inu no Kimi retains this title, but is also given a suitable name; Manami, meaning elegant beauty ^^**

"Finally, that pup is showing some backbone. He might possess a sharp tongue and sword, but his skills in handling the females are considerably lacking," Seiji remarked, exhaling a long relieved sigh after the pair had left the hall.

"Let us hope that _backbone _will be to the little miko's liking as well," Kokuten added in his usual sly manner and all three inuyoukai erupted in laughter.

"Ah…this does bring back fond memories, no?" Inu no Kimi commented with a tight lipped smile as both males nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. The previous elders gave Touga the same motivational speech when he came to claim you as a mate. I was very anxious to be standing before a wise council beside my alpha, yet I never expected them to turn out to be lecherous old geezers. I guess we have now become them," Seiji shook his head at the similarities they presently shared with their predecessors. He would have never thought it possible in his youth.

"Speak for yourself, Seiji. I was always like this and many females can attest to that," Kokuten argued smirking, which caused another round of unrestrained laughter.

"You better pray your mate does not learn of this…" Inu no Kimi warned jesting as her golden eyes lighted in mischief.

"She is well aware, Manami. After all she was one of those females at a prior time, was she not?" Seiji clarified in a deep chuckle.

"And she still is! Never let it be said this Kokuten has lost his charm when it comes to the ladies," Kokuten supplied with a suggestive smirk.

"Kami forbid such a thing ever occurred," Seiji taunted his old friend in a wry tone well used to his amorous ways after all these centuries.

"Are you still angry that Kamiko rejected your mating proposal over mine, Seiji?" Kokuten asked with a superior grin as the other male's brows twitched in mock irritation.

"She is regretting that decision with each passing day. I would not add to her sufferings by still bearing a grudge," Seiji replied promptly in a serious voice, yet they both shook with silent laughter.

"Males…" Inu no Kimi huffed before a lyrical laugh escaped her lips and they both shrugged at her dramatic tone.

"I shall leave you to resume this absurd dispute over sake as usual," she added, knowing very well their routine, before standing on her feet gracefully and bidding them good night.

Entering her private chambers, she headed towards the spacious veranda, overlooking the splendid garden beneath the West Wing. She had not reminisced of her late mate in quite a while, yet the recent conversation with the clever ningen miko had brought forth old and pleasurable memories. It had taken her some years after Touga's death before she engaged in physical relationships with other males; however, none of them compared to her strong, powerful mate. His incomparable strength and alluring nature added to his wild attraction besides his excellent skills in the art of love making and Manami missed him terribly.

It had been a political mating and Touga had made it clear from the beginning that after a male heir was procured, she was free to choose a lover as was he, yet she never actually wished for one. They might not have been madly in love, but there was always sexual chemistry between them. His nightly – and daily – visits had been more than satisfying for her. She had been saddened when they had stopped after Touga met that ningen hime, but she always secretly hoped he would return to her bed after the human's passing. Kokuten had even made a shameless bet based on whether he would return or find another mistress. It was truly a shame she never had the chance to discover if she would have won that bet. Condemning Kokuten without rutting for a year was an entertaining thought.

She closed her golden eyes, tilting her silver crowned head back to relish in the gentle caress of the night breeze over her smooth skin as a naughty memory of her early mated life resurfaced in her mind; causing her lips to curve in a sultry smile and a warm tingling sensation to spread throughout her body.

"_Do you like my gift, Manami? I heard you were quite fond of moon flowers," Touga asked in a rich baritone as he motioned to the newly created garden all around them. Delicate white flowers bloomed slowly bathed under the incandescent moonshine._

"_They are fitting for the lady of the House of the Moon, do you not think, Touga-sama?" she replied in a jesting tone, peeking at his tall form beneath heavy lashes playfully._

"_Indeed. They do suit your elegant beauty perfectly, yet there is no comparison if one were to be asked which one is more pleasing to the eye…or touch," he agreed in a husky timbre, laughing deeply at her raised arched brow after his confession._

"_I would imagine so. After all, if a male had chosen the flower over a female that would have been indication his tastes lay elsewhere. What a terrible fate would have befallen the West then, my lord…" Manami explained in light laughter as well when his golden gaze darkened after her casual remark._

"_Then it is fortunate the ruler of these lands does _not _fall into that category; however, if you shall require proof I am always ready to oblige," Touga returned in a low growl as he advanced on her retreating form with clear purpose shimmering in the depths of his predatory eyes._

"_Of that there is no doubt!" Manami erupted in delighted laughter, the lyrical sound echoing throughout the beautiful garden as she sprinted away towards the entrance of her chambers._

_Feminine wiles always had a successful effect on her eager mate, so Manami used them often, eliciting the desired response, but this time she was not prepared for what followed her taunt._

_Before she had time to exit the garden, she was tackled to the ground, landing on her hands and knees to prevent her fall as she felt a larger frame covering her smaller one, pressing her down with force. A needy gasp escaped her lips when clawed hands covered her own, fingers lacing between hers, spreading them apart as he rocked himself against her slowly. A rough tongue trailed a wet path up her delicate neck to circle a sensitive pointed ear, biting the tip lightly as she moaned in want._

"_Someone could pass by here, Touga-sama!" she protested weakly, drowning a whimper at the lavish attentions of his tongue on her pale skin._

"_Let them watch," he released a low rumble, tracing the single magenta stripe on her cheek as a feral growl vibrated in his chest, sending erotic shivers down her spine at this close contact of their bodies. A calloused hand slid its way down her front to untie her obi and loosen the elaborate kimono._

"_I should have known this would be your answer…" she laughed breathlessly as he ground his hips against her in a provocative pounding and she felt her inner walls clench in need of the hard bulge straining against her inner thigh. _

"_Even if you did know, you would still have provoked me, mate. You enjoy this wild coupling in the open, do you not? Tell me…what do you desire? What are your cravings?" he asked in a husky growl as he straightened himself up behind her, exposing her pale skin to the moonlight when he slid her kimono off her shoulders to pool at her waist. His hands tightened around her supple hips, clawed fingernails biting into her skin while he moved against her mimicking what should be done without clothes. Her breath hitched in her throat and she surrendered her weight to her elbows, sinking even lower. She hung her head between her shoulder blades, silver tresses curling over the ground as she shook all over from his sensuous pounding rhythm._

"_Touch me…please…" she begged shamelessly, unable to deny her body's urges any longer. His slow thrusts made her mind fog in pleasure, a wave of heat gathering in her lower stomach, causing her flesh to tingle and burn hotly._

"_Where?" he inquired in a deep rumble as a hand glided over her flat stomach, causing muscles to contract in light spasms, before moving up her naked torso languidly to cup a heavy breast. "Here?" he then asked when his large hand kneaded the soft flesh, fingers squeezing hard around its edges as a thumb flicked a hard nipple. "There?" he continued in a lusty growl as his other hand parted the lower folds of her kimono to caress a quivering thigh. A breathy moan was her only reply as he pinched the rosy bud he had been playing with and clutched the tender curve of her hip, claws grazing her skin sensually._

"_No, neither is where you need my touch the most…" he remarked in a sinful, deep timbre while his fingers traveled high on the inside of her thigh, reaching the source of her blazing heat. He traced slowly the thin silk covering her wet folds, pressing a long finger within her core. The damp fabric along with the erotic pressure of his digit sliding against her responsive flesh elicited a loud cry from her throat. He continued this pleasurable torture, his slender fingers becoming coated in her essence until she could not handle the building anticipation anymore, grinding herself against his hand on her own. At her desperate motion, the delicious friction disappeared as he retracted his hand._

"_You have to say it aloud if you wish me to know what you need…do words elude you, my eloquent mate?" he teased her in a throaty voice as he once again covered her kneeling form to lick the stripe on her other cheek this time, his hand leaving her plump breast as well to press his palm on the ground over her shoulder._

"_I want _you _inside me…deep…hard…fast…Must you make me say it every single time?" she huffed in slight irritation mixed with lust at his constant teasing and denial at every rut they had._

"_You do enjoy it though, despite your words; your body cannot lie…" he whispered in a smoky nuance as he licked the outer shell of her ear and thrust a finger inside her mouth when she opened it to protest._

"_Taste how much you like it," he commanded, dragging elongated fangs over the column of her neck while she wrapped her tongue around the digit, tasting her own fluids, blatant proof of her arousal. Golden pools glazed over in passion when she saw a long tongue licking the hand she was ravishing in her mouth clean of the remaining juices. Soon it reached the finger trapped in her moist embrace and he removed it in favor of replacing it with cool lips. She moaned into the kiss, reveling in the sensuous dance of tongues and teeth. A sharp canine nipped her lower lip, distracting her in a torrent of raw ecstasy and she missed the sound of ripping fabric until she felt something long and hard sliding against her dripping folds._

"_T-Touga," she uttered his name urgently between short breaths, lost in a swirling haze of rapturous emotions when he teased her mercilessly entering her wet core inch by inch agonizingly slow._

"_Louder," he ordered in a feral, bestial voice when he heard the enticing sound of his name coming from her lips and he abandoned his languid pace to thrust into her hard and fast._

"_TOUGA!" she screamed his name as he slammed his other hand to the ground beside the other side of her head, trapping her beneath him. She moved with him, trying to follow his erratic pace while he grunted in her ear in deep, guttural sounds._

"_Again," he demanded in a sovereign tone, twisting his hips in a motion he knew she enjoyed, hitting a sensitive spot deep within her tight sheath and she nearly whimpered as she steeled her shaking limbs, fighting not to collapse on the ground from the pleasurable onslaught._

"_Tou-Touga…" she panted in a hoarse whisper, her abused throat refusing to cooperate with his repeated demands. _

_He nuzzled her slender neck affectionately in the midst of his frantic pounding, licking the slick skin above her rapidly beating pulse before he bit down without warning and her walls convulsed around him violently, drawing his straining cock even deeper within their depths. He growled against her flesh without releasing the tender spot, reveling in the sweet, metallic taste that filled his mouth when he finally followed after her intense orgasm. He knotted deep inside her palpitating walls, stilling within her as he forced her to cease all movement save for her heavy panting until he released his seed, filling her to the brim and she whispered his revered name once again._

_Carefully disengaging his canines from her neck, he rolled over in a swift motion, bringing her with him to land on her back over his muscled chest with her legs sprawled wide over his thighs. He lapped at her abused neck, refusing to be parted from her wet core just yet while he teasingly stroked her heaving breasts, his youki caressing hers in a warm tingling sensation._

"_Touga-sama…you uncontrollable beast," she chastised him in a raspy laughter without any real bite behind her words. Her inner muscles clenched tightly against his semi aroused cock and he began to harden again from the sultry tone she used._

"_You _do _enjoy this side of me, Manami. I am willing to allow you to deny it for the time being, though. After all, I see great merit in correcting you time and time again," he joined in her laughter with a deep, rumbling sound._

_A barrage of fluctuating auras filled in distress broke them out of their lust induced haze and they turned their heads to pinpoint what was the cause of the erratic youki. Two young maids were staring at their compromising position with wide eyes, shock and mortification shimmering in their emerald depths. Abruptly, one of them snapped out of it, sputtered some incoherent apologies and ran off back inside with a dark crimson color adorning her cheeks, dragging her petrified companion with her._

"_I told you this would happen!" Manami exclaimed flushed as well, gritting her teeth in scorching ire when she heard his satisfied howl of triumph._


End file.
